Chandan Ostrick
(28-33L.C.)|Allegiance1 = * (-3-25 L.C. ) * (25-33 L.C.) * (35 L.C. - Present) |Battles / Wars = * Scarlet Crusade - Scourge Conflict * Scarlet Crusade - Argent Dawn Conflict * Scarlet Crusade - Forsaken Conflict * Truthful Insurgency in Tirisfal}}Chandan Ostrick is a war-cleric who leads an offshoot of the Scarlet Crusade known as the Army of the Truthful, and serves as the "High Cleric" of the rogue quasi-state known as the Kingdom of the Light. A founding member of the religion Truth, he has had a hand in writing and developing much of the material surrounding it including the Precepts of Dathrohan. He is currently wanted dead by the Grand Alliance.__TOC__ Background Chandan Ostrick was born in the Agamand region of Tirisfal Glades to Wynnalis and Roldain Ostrick in -3 L.C. One of three sons, the others being Kalland and Akkil, who also became members of his organization later on. His father, Roldain, was known to be a jacobin and agitator for the rights and political power of peasants, culminating in the failed Waltham Revolt, where he was subsequently killed. Wynnalis was an accomplished painter and Hunter, and did not take part in the revolt. Because of this, she largely escaped political repercussions and was able to live in relative peace until the third war, where she was killed during the initial scourging of Tirisfal. Neither his father nor mother seem to have had any religious background. Chandan himself was described by peers as a shy yet amiable child, and did not seem to have any considerable problems among his peers. Early Adulthood Chandan came of age prior to the outbreak of the Third War, and subsisted as a carpenter's apprentice. There is no indication that he was religious or had any special political affiliations around this time. The Third War At the outbreak of the Third War and during the Scourging of Lordaeron, Chandan joined the local militia for his town of birth, Waltham. As it was never formally incorporated in the Lordaeron Army, Chandan never officially served in the Kingdom's military. The Waltham Militia fought in multiple battles in the region of Agamand before the fall of Agamand Mills itself, which the militia was unable to take part in. As a result of the fall of Agamand Mills, the command structure that coordinated the local militias of Agamand was destroyed, and subsequently the defense of the region as a whole crumbled. As a result of the fall of Agamand, the Waltham Militia was incorporated into the then-forming Scarlet Crusade, where Chandan first became acquainted with its doctrine. The Scarlet Crusade Many of the militias that comprised the ranks of the early Scarlet Crusade had little training, but due to the prosperity of Lordaeron and the relative freedom that its peasantry experienced, tended to be well-equipped and armed. Renamed to the "Waltham Regiment" by the central command of the Scarlet Crusade's military, the composition of the unit and its structure largely remained intact. The regiment took part in multiple battles including three failed attacks on Brill, where it sustained heavy casualties. By a process of elimination, Chandan eventually became captain of the regiment. As a captain, Chandan was known to be somewhat lax in discipline and not particularly tactically-minded. It was concurrent with this time period that Chandan began to become religious, aligning himself with individuals of the church of the Scarlet Crusade more so than fellow members of its military. Divisions within the Scarlet Crusade The Waltham Regiment remained in Tirisfal during this time, and largely served as a reserve unit following its decimation at Brill. This enabled Ostrick to engross himself in religious doctrine and ideology of the Crusade. It was during this time, concurrent with the invasion of Naxxramas, that he became aware of the divisions forming within the order. He was a vocal opponent of the commander of the Plaguelands, Marjhan, for her collusion with the Argent Dawn against the orders of the Grand Crusader, Saidan Dathrohan. When the terms Saidanite and Abbendite emerged, Chandan identified himself as a staunch ''Saidanite, ''which put him at odds with much of the military of the Crusade. Fall of New Avalon and the Scarlet Enclave By the time of the fall of the Scarlet Enclave, Chandan's sectarianism had grown to a point where his feelings for the fall of the largely ''Abbendite ''stronghold were nearly ambivalent. As the seat of the High General was under attack, the command of the Scarlet Crusade panicked, and mobilized nearly all able formations to attempt to repulse it. The commands of Tyr's Hand, Hearthglen, and most other strongholds were mobilized to defend the city, but to no avail, and the Scarlet Enclave fell to the forces of the Scourge before most of them could arrive. Many of these units were annihilated, such as those of Galvar Pureblood from Hearthglen. Western Plaguelands The Waltham Regiment was moved to the Western Plaguelands along with nearly all other units that weren't already mobilized for the battle at New Avalon as an attempt to defend the remaining capitol, Hearthglen. However, by the time that Chandan arrived in the Western Plaguelands, the city was already under siege by the forces of the newly formed Argent Crusade. The regiment participated in multiple breakout attempts with the garrison of Hearthglen, but with little success. The garrison eventually fell, and what remained of the forces of the Scarlet Crusade were ordered to withdraw to Tirisfal for the final defense of the Monastery. The Scarlet Monastery Fortunately for the survivors of the Scarlet Crusade, an attack the likes of which faced New Avalon, Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen never materialized for the Scarlet Monastery. However, the nearly instantaneous fall of the three main strongholds of the Crusade was crushing to morale, and of those that survived these attacks, a large portion defected. This defection of the less zealous members of the Crusade was seen as a purifying of the ranks by the Saidanites, who comprised a majority of those remaining. Chandan remained among his fellow saidanites at the monastery until 33 L.C., when he left for unknown reasons. Stormwind and the Pretender Chapters Chandan arrived in Stormwind during the latter half of 33 L.C. It is not known whether he was known to SI:7 at this time as a member of the Scarlet Crusade or as an extremist Saidanite. The now-veteran seemed to hold little interest in Stormwind as a whole, paying heed only to the largely ''Abbendite ''sects of the Scarlet Crusade that were attempting to recruit and rebuild in the sanctuary of the southern city. Preaching ''Saidanite ''doctrine, it is unclear whether or not he was working under official orders from the Scarlet Monastery, although it did seem that he was on a mission to convert these southern chapters to ''Saidanite ''doctrine. Of these chapters, Chandan was successful with the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard and its leader, Skarim von Bodenschat, in transforming their doctrine to a more ''Saidanite ''lean. However, in chapters such as the Scarlet Hammer or the Scarlet Salvation he was less successful and these attempts at subversion were largely ignored. In the interim between 33-35 L.C., Chandan largely seems to have disappeared. It is unclear as to what he was doing during this time, although it is likely he that he was either back in Tirisfal or teaching himself doctrine and wielding of the Holy Light, as when he emerged in 35 L.C., he was a proficient war-cleric somewhere along the lines of a lesser paladin. Army of the Truthful Ostrick returned to Tirisfal early in 35 L.C. and winded up in the region of Solliden Farmstead, one of the last remaining regions that the Scarlet Crusade held in Lordaeron as a whole. He formed a constituent base while residing here among the surviving locals going under the name of "Army of the Truthful". The early ''Truthful ''took part in a low-intensity insurgency around the region of Calston Estate, although for the most part avoided direct confrontations. Growth and Expansion (WIP) Gallery Righair.png| Current day. Torcher0 resize.png fellirig2_202_10.png | With Fellidae. CrankyRigv2.png Plain02 Cropped.png Rigwithflames1.png __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Clerics Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Fifth Scarlet Vanguard Category:Scarlet Salvation Category:Lordaeronian Category:Hand of the Unblinded